1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power-source outlet (also referred to as a consent) that is provided in a vehicle for the purpose of operating, for example, an electric household appliance in the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional power-source outlets are known. This kind of outlet includes, for example, a consent described in Japanese Patent No. 3299309. In the consent described in Japanese Patent No. 3299309 and as illustrated in FIG. 17, a rotor/cover 106, which closes off the plug holes 146 of an outlet main body 102, is pivotally provided on the outlet main body 102. Insertion holes 166 are formed in the rotor/cover 106 whose locations coincide with the locations of the corresponding plugholes 146 at a “usage position”. A torsion spring 107 is disposed in a hole 102a provided in the outlet main body 102. Torsional arms 107b protrude radially outward from the torsion spring 107. The torsional arms 107b are respectively fitted to a groove portion 102b (refer to FIG. 18) of the outlet main body 102 and a groove portion (not illustrated) formed in the rotor/cover 106. At an initial position of the rotor/cover 106, where the torsion spring 107 causes a pivoting urge, i.e., at a “non-usage position”, the rotor/cover 106 closes off the plugholes 146 of the outlet main body 102. A drive pin, a pivotal axle 164, is driven into and fixed to the rotor/cover 106 from the interior of the outlet main body 102 (the lower side as viewed in FIG. 17).